Nine Lives rewritten
by Kalissa55
Summary: A girl loses everything ina tragic accident. What happens when the gundam boys get involved?
1. Chapter 1

Nine Lives By: Kalika55

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Nine Lives Chapter 1

I woke up to the feel of rainfall against my skin; the drops of water soaking through my ripped and bloody clothing. Now almost completely healed, I got up to look around, try to find out what happened. Most of the plane was missing but I could still count fifteen bodies strewn in front of me, my parents among them. I ran to them, tried to find a pulse; devastated when I found none. I repeated the procedure on ever body I found…correction, on every corpse. I felt like this was just one big nightmare, like it wasn't real, as I slowly dragged all the bodies away from the plane and placed them side by side. Closing their eyes and crossing their arms on their chests. I don't know where I found the strength or the courage; must have been shock. I then gathered some sticks from the edge of the jungle I had wanted to see so badly, and started digging holes in the wet sand. My fingernails were broken and bleeding but I didn't care, I painfully dug fifteen graves, one at the foot of each body, and placed the bodies inside marking each grave with a stick. I buried my parents side by side, and decorated their graves with my unending tears.

The tears wouldn't stop but I knew I couldn't stay here much longer. I looked around only to discover that the sun had set and I was cold and still very much alone. I was about to return to what remained of the plane when I heard some growling close by. I was afraid of what it might be but I was still in shock, so I walked towards the growling to find out what it was. What I saw broke what was left of my heart. It was a mother tiger with her cubs, and by the looks of it she was bleeding badly from a... gunshot wound! 

I couldn't bear to see the poor cubs grow without their mother and so I got up from my crouching position behind a bush and walked towards the mother as if in a trance. She growled and bared her teeth at me, but I didn't notice. I felt so much pain, and didn't want these poor cubs to feel it from their own loss. The mother still trying to ward me away but unable to do much more than snarl. I ignored her and held my hands over the wound. 

I knew what I was doing. I discovered I had this gift when I was very young. My little brother had a scraped knee one day and wouldn't stop crying. I told him I would make it better if he kept it a secret. I was young and a little foolish back then and I willed my energy to leave me and go to him. Soon his wound was almost all gone. Of course there was a balance that had to be kept so my gift was not without a price, but that's another story. That was our secret ever since. I wish I could have helped him the same way when he was struck by a particularly lethal form of cancer, but he wouldn't have it, he said it was his time to go be a guardian angel. Mine he had said. Oh how I wish it were true.

As I had done for my brother once before, I willed my energy to leave my body through my hands and enter the tigress. There was no glowing light show or change in temperature; this wasn't some magical girl anime. The only noticeable change was the rapidly healing hole on the tigress's side as the bullet was pushed out by the now healthy flesh. Once done I slowly backed away, not daring to turn my back to the gorgeous feline now reminiscing with her cubs. I was at her mercy, and for now she seemed content to let me live. After deeming that I had put enough distance between us I made a run for the remains of the plane and tried to keep warm under the broken hull. I knew the price to pay for helping the tigress would be a difficult one to pay and I prayed to the skies that my brother was keeping watch over me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Lives By: Kalika

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters

This is my fic so I made it so that the war only lasted one year and all the g-boys are 16, and Trowa is 17. The remaining Oz members found Kalika's body. What now?

Nine Lives- Chapter 2

It had been ten years since the accident and I had forgotten almost everything before my life in the jungle. I had no need for verbal speech here and was no longer sure if I would be able to speak even if I tried. 

After helping the tigress and falling asleep in the broken body of the plane I had woken up to a sharp pain in my side. It was time to pay the price for helping a living creature that should have died.

Sure I can heal a person or animal if they are hurt, but the gift I carry is not without its price. Once I heal the other I'm fine until my body realizes what has happened and the loss of energy. The wound I heal on another will come back to me in due time; tearing open my skin and taking its place on my body where it will slowly heal in a matter of hours depending on the severity of the wound. I don't know exactly how all of it works…I mean to heal an animal who has an anatomy completely different than my own, it's difficult to say where the wound will appear on my own body. It's a risk I take each time I use my powers, but I would rather be the one in pain if it saves another. I don't pretend to fully understand how my body functions but I do what I think is right and hope that someday I will have a chance to rest.

I was only twelve then, but I understood that things were not going to be easy for me. The gunshot wound meant that there were people on this piece of land, but if they were poachers I didn't think it would be safe to seek their help. I didn't want to be the next head they mounted on their wall of trophies.

I don't remember how long I had been in the plane trying not to scream in pain, but I must have passed out sometime. When I had regained consciousness the tigress I had helped was lying at my side. Eyes open staring right at me. 

The events that followed were wondrous and frightening at the same time. Eventually I became what I am today.

Now all that remains of my life ten years ago are the fading voices of my parents in my head. 

In the years that followed my hair grew well past my waist and I slowly forgot what it was like to use verbal speech, to eat with manners and dress in proper attire. I still had my modesty and covered up what I could, but what I wore was far from what I remembered my parents and others wearing, and with no one to teach me anything other than how to survive I grew up wild and free in the jungle.

Then I heard it. A gun being fired. I was deathly still and was afraid of what was to come. I went into a cave with some other animals and waited when I heard another gunshot this time accompanied by a growl. I ran outside in a burst of speed and saw what I feared most. The tigress I had affectionately called Pala now lay on the ground, a red stain quickly growing on her side.

"Pala!" I screamed, making it sound more like a sound than a word.

The people with the guns in their hands turned towards me with shock written all over their faces, but they concealed it as soon as I saw it. I walked towards Pala with caution, and started to pull her body away so that I could heal her away from the eyes of these 'people'. Pala looked at me as if to say "Go" "leave me be". I wouldn't have it; I wouldn't let her die too. I looked away from the poachers for an instant, and that was my undoing. I felt a sharp prick in my arm before the world in front of me went black. The last thought I had was that I wanted Pala to live.

"She's waking up." I heard a voice say, but I didn't know what it meant.

I was tied to a table and my whole body felt as if it was fire. I saw blood, lots of it all over my body as people stood around me under the blinding white lights. I screamed and growled at everyone around me. There were test tubes and needles all around me, and that's all I remember before I felt a terrible cold put out the fire in my body.  



End file.
